yugiohfavouritecardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoePlay
RE:Request for Help Hi Joe. Thanks for following up with me so soon. Regarding the Main Page, I just wanted to know if the layout of it was alright. I've been struggling to find ideas as to what to add to it, so I was wondering if a fresh pair of eyes could look at it. I was think of a Main-Page Slider, but I'm not sure whether the Tabber is the better choice. Regarding the clean-up of the Wiki, I would like some help with the layout of some of my articles; specifically the Favourite Cards and the Favourite Archetypes. With the Favourite Archetypes, I notice that when I add the infobox I made there is a huge gap between that and the image added (see Evol). My idea at the moment for all my articles is for the user to add a heading at the top of their comment to show they made the comment, and to let others make a comment below them. I didn't know whether that was a little complex or not. In terms of categories, I think I'm fine with that thanks. If you want to have a check, then feel free to do so. Always happy to accept fresh ideas!! =) Thanks. --BobblesTalk 06:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent! The new heading Template should work great on the Main Page. I'll start adding it soon. The rounded corners will make the Wiki look far more professional. :Yeah, using comment section for users to add there reasons for liking said favourite card is a good idea. It gives them a much easier way to put down their ideas. Is there a way I can put a note on the comments section asking my viewers to add their comments? I know Mathmagician has a note at the top of his comments section on his Wiki. I'll start transferring the comments already on the articles to the comments section. :I've been looking around on the Forums lately to see if I can spruce up this Wiki in anyway: fancy css codes etc. I'll see what happens. This Wiki is constantly evolving! :) --BobblesTalk 18:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I changed the Archetype box Template to Float:Right and nothing changed. Maybe it takes a while to do so? --BobblesTalk 18:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Poo. I can't transfer the reasons over to the comments section as it displays me as posting them when I didn't. Any suggestions? --BobblesTalk 18:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks. I'll get to work with that. I'll see if I can find the users to transfer their comments to the comments section. Otherwise, I'll say "This comment was first posted by ____". I'll also start redoing the Tutorials. lol. Thanks for your help! The infobox template looks a lot better thanks. I'll start going through and changing the infoboxes. ::::If I need anymore little help with the Wiki, am I alright to give you a shout on Community Central? Thanks again! =) --BobblesTalk 14:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Christmas background Hi again Joe! That background is great, thanks! I'll implement it now. :) Thanks again! --Spongebob456 (Talk) 08:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC)